The Best Sounds
by Amira Devant
Summary: That night in the rain was the breaking point on Koyuki and Maho's relationship. But something else rises from the dust. Shingo loves the sounds Koyuki makes when they are together. He reckons it's Koyuki's best. Smut. Lime. SLASH! ShingoxYukio!


The Best Sounds...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad. I'm merely using the storyline to fulfil my fantasies...er... I mean, for my own entertainment! No money is being made off this story.

Summary: That night in the rain was the breaking point on Koyuki and Maho's relationship. But something else rises from the dust. Shingo loves the sounds Koyuki makes when they are together. He reckons it's Koyuki's best. Smut. Lime. SLASH!

Koyuki was fast becoming one of the world's best vocalists as Beck gain more and more momentum. They were everywhere. Avalon started the wheel that flew off the handle as they released their album. Grateful Sound merely solidified their place in the Japanese Music Industry. Names associated with them, such as Jim Walsh, Matt Reed, Scott Lambroza and, of course, Eddie, gave them the chance to shine.

Beck, with Koyuki were flying forward on their own strength. And Shingo was fine with that. It wasn't like Room 13 was falling back; they were doing as well as ever. They were the Kings of the Underground scene.

Shingo sighed as he leaned back on the couch on his small apartment. Beck were doing a Japan tour before P&B sent them off to America and England. That meant Koyuki was off with the band. Shingo closed his eyes and tried to relax. But the silence in the apartment was deafening.

"Life is strange," he murmured, if only to break the silence. "If it had not been for that day..."

It was when Beck and Room 13 toured in Europe. Koyuki went out that day, to the spot he promised to meet Maho. Abbey road. He stood there the whole day, and well into the night even in the pouring rain. Waiting for a girlfriend that was drifting away. For a girl that never showed up.

A small smile pulled at pale lips, "I was the one who brought you back to hotel that night, was I not?" he asked the silence, "No one from your band came, but I did. Even after that, no one said anything. Though I suspect that Ryusuke told her on the phone what happened."

'But she never did come,' Shingo mused, 'She broke it off after that, when you met her at her place. At least she did that face to face and she insisted you stay on friendly terms. You never could say no to her.'

"Guess that was my fortune," he said to empty room with a chuckle. He stared at the ceiling, lost in the past. "The grudging respect and lingering attraction..."

It started that rainy day in England when Beck was the opening band for Room 13. There was just something so heart-breaking see Yukio standing in the rain, desperately hoping for her to keep her promise. For her to still love him; like he didn't know his own worth. And he didn't really. The innocent visage he gave and the wild soul singing passionate words hoping people would hear him. The almost untameable spirit of a talented rock star.

That was the first time Shingo had the urge to get to know the vocalist better. He went out of his way to be friendly to the boy. The same thing that his band mates saw, Shingo saw; besides the raw, untrained 'Jesus Christ' of a voice. The determination and the honest, dare he say it, purity of the boy.

After that tour, they kept bumping into each other. Chamber 36, a few lives, Grateful Sound, Avalon. Coffee shops, record stores, book shops, the pool. Somewhere along the line, they became friends and met up now and again. They found that they weren't that similar but willing to tag along with the other when they needed to do something. And sometimes the band mates get too much for one to handle.

'Somehow we wormed a way into each other's life,' Shingo mused, 'I wonder who did it first?'

"Shingo?" came a voice, slicing the silence. Shingo's eyes flew open as he sat up, looking around. He was going mad. He was hearing his voice. "You here?"

Shingo stared at the apparition of Yukio standing at the doorway to the living room, guitar on his back and one in his hand and pulling his bag in the other hand. "Yukio?" he asked, slightly shocked.

There stood the young man of his thoughts, his babyface slightly flushed and eyes shining. Shingo stood up, smile creeping across his face, "Welcome home, Yukio. How was the tour?"

Koyuki returned the smile as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, leaving his bag by the door. "Tiring but good," Koyuki answered with a slight smile as he approached his roommate.

It was second instinct for Shingo to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and for Koyuki to melt into the embrace. With a sigh, Koyuki hummed, "It's great to be back."

Shingo chuckled, "Why don't you take a shower. I'll unpack and order some food."

"Thank you," Koyuki whispered with that endearing look on his face. Standing on his toes, he pressed a soft kiss to Shingo's lips and withdrew from the embrace. Shingo smiled softly.

They were curled up on the couch after digging into the Chinese food. Hunger sated, they sought comfort in each other.

Leaning into the comforting warmth, Koyuki murmured, blush painting his face, "I missed you." Shingo chuckled, the deep sound reverberating through his chest, making Yukio shiver from the feeling.

Shingo smiled lightly as he brushed Yukio's fringe before leaning down and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. "I missed you too," he said softly before leaning down again and taking a fuller, firmer kiss. A timid tongue licked at his lips and Shingo took control of the kiss.

Yukio moaned as his lover's tongue mapped his mouth for the billionth time and leaned back against the couch. Almost naturally, Shingo moved with him; a dance that they had done a million times, lying on top of his smaller love.

Never breaking the kiss.

The kiss that was slowly growing more and more passionate. Shingo's hands drifted from Yukio's face to his waist. They sneakily moved under the loose t-shirt Koyuki wore and traced the skin that lay underneath. Yukio's hand moved from the shirt he had been gripping to Shingo's hair, pulling slightly as he demanded more contact.

Trailing his fingers upwards, pulling the shirt as he went, Shingo relished in the the hitch of breathe of his lover, the breathy moan that followed. Lips moved away from lips, to the expanse of skin that called to him.

A kiss. A sigh.

A nip, A half muffled groan.

A bite, deep and hard. The pleading voice, begging, "Please."

Shingo whispered, "Shhh." His hands pulling Yukio's shirt off. "Just enjoy." And his lips descended on pinkish nipples; licking, biting.

"Kami!" Yukio groaned as his hips arched upwards, craving contact and his hands reached for anything to ground him. "Shingo!"

Toughened fingertips slipped under Shingo's shirt, pushing it up urgently. The elder boy let his lover pull his shirt off, only to descend on his earlobe, hands drifting south.

"Kami, I have missed you, Yukio," Shingo murmured in a low, husky tone. "Your body against mine, your smile. Your scent lingers here even when you are gone."

Hips ground against one another, earning a mewl of pleasure through the haze of desire. "Mine. Kami, I can't believe you're mine."

"Sh-Shingo!" Yukio gasped as the familiar hand encased his hardened, throbbing penis.

"Yukio" Shingo murmured as they fell into their desire.

Shingo loved the sounds they made while making love, especially every single one that fell from Yukio's lips. He was not a romantic by nature, but there was something heavenly in the raw moans; in the shouts that rang in his lover's melodious voice. All laced in the unrestrained passion. It was a song that no one else would ever hear, it was Yukio's Grammy award song. It was purely Yukio, at his worst, at his best. At his most beautiful self.

And Shingo was going to be selfish and keep it all to himself.

Read and Review!

I like this pairing for some reason. I personally think that if Beck was yaoi, Eddie and Ryusuke would be lovers, Taira would fall for someone ( he needs love) and that Chiba would be the only purely straight guy in teh band. Saku would be experimenting. :P

It would also be a Mature manga.

~Amira


End file.
